User talk:Kingdonfin
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hero Factory Reviews Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hey hey king i just found out about this wiki today and ill try to help...i feel sorry for u man theres not alot of editors here, but the series just started so i hope eventrully more ppl will join :) were u also a former fan of bionicle? im just wandering DanMan7308 15:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 ah its no problem, i only added one word...so far, and im pretty sure your not the only one who sent emails to lego so maybe..and hopefully bionicle might continue, who is your fav character in bionicle? mine is tahu, he was the first set i got. DanMan7308 19:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 well not me but my spoiled bro has all of them except the vegihles and vapour lol, and i also liked the blue charcters, i liked it that they were girls to keep the storyline more interisiting, but i usally like fire characters like tahu and vakama and jaller, fire were always the leader XD and dude, we cant add so much info yet about hf cause it just started but soon this place will be flooded with ppl DanMan7308 19:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 i was on bzpower (im not a member but i was reading random stuff) and someone out the link to this wiki at the bottom saying we need help so i decided to help :). DanMan7308 07:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 its my pleasure to be here, im also a member of the assassins creed wiki, and the achievments are pretty cool. DanMan7308 07:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) DanMan7308 well im not so good at creating names but you can do something like "rooki photograpgher" and also i found a vid with alot of good info, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G0vZSXcJWI, i think you will be happy to see it. Re:My HF sets I got Von Nebula when my Dad brought it back from Denmark, I got Jimi Stringer at the start of the holidays, then I got Mark Surge about a month ago, and I got Thunder, the Ferno Bike, and Nataliee Breez for my birthday. (Thunder was the last villain in the shop and was on sale for about 5.50 pounds.) I might get either Rotor or the Drop Ship for Christmas but I don't think I'll get Stormer or Bulk unless they look cool in the animated TV series.